


Poison Comes Softly

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [108]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Poetry, seriously what is even going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I wrote this in 2005, apparently as a Harry Potter poem but upon reading it THIRTEEN YEARS LATER wtf, I have no idea who the narrator is or what's going on. So.Here, have a summary:poison comes softly,across the waves,and whispers summon you.





	Poison Comes Softly

**Author's Note:**

> See the summary. *hands* I don't even know.

poison comes softly,  
across the waves,  
and whispers summon you.

I cannot mourn, for I know where you have gone.  
willingly you left me,  
for this fight, this war,  
all this pain you want no part in;  
and slowly your body lets go of life.

you called me, my darling,  
you called me, and I could not answer,  
though I wanted to.  
—oh how I wanted to—  
and gently I felt you in my dream,  
and I held you,  
—did you feel me?—  
and your eyes closed,  
and you whispered—

poison comes softly,  
across the waves,  
and whispers summon you.

loneliness embraces me,  
and rage, and fear,  
and I am all alone here after everything.

the poison is so bitter,  
so sharp—bitingly sharp—  
and I think of your eyes,  
brilliant and shining and so full of life,  
and I do not regret.  
and the 

poison comes softly,  
across the waves,  
and whispers summon you.

whispers summoned you,  
and now they summon me.  
and the poison comes so softly.


End file.
